A Lua e a Cerejeira
by Mannu Slytherin
Summary: SENDO REESCRITA. Aos olhos de terceiros, Sakura Kinomoto sempre fora uma adolescente problemática por conta de perdas irreparáveis em seu passado. Será que depois de toda a dor e sofrimento, ela irá acreditar em seu futuro através de um novo amor?
1. Reescrevendo

**CAPÍTULO UM ESTÁ SENDO REESCRITO NOVAMENTE. AGUARDE.  
**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	2. Sem previsão de revisão, 2

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO DOIS.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	3. Sem previsão de revisão, 3

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO TRÊS.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	4. Sem previsão de revisão, 4

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO QUATRO.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	5. Sem previsão de revisão, 5

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO CINCO.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	6. Sem previsão de revisão, 6

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO SEIS.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	7. Sem previsão de revisão, 7

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO SETE.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	8. Sem previsão de revisão, 8

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO OITO.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	9. Sem previsão de revisão, 9

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO NOVE.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	10. Sem previsão de revisão, 10

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO DEZ.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	11. Sem previsão de revisão, 11

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO ONZE.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	12. Sem previsão de revisão, 12

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO DOZE.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	13. Sem previsão de revisão, 13

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO TREZE.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	14. Sem previsão de revisão, 14

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO CATORZE.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	15. Sem previsão de revisão, 15

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO QUINZE.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	16. Sem previsão de revisão, 16

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	17. Sem previsão de revisão, 17

**SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM DO CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE.**

Para saber mais sobre o motivo dos capítulos terem desaparecido do site, clique em _Nota da Autora_.


	18. Nota da Autora

_26/01/09._  
**  
EU NÃO DESISTI DE _A LUA E A CEREJEIRA_.**

Primeiramente, eu não morri. Vocês sabem como eu tenho a tendência de demorar nas postagens, mas mesmo que isso aconteça por um longo tempo, saibam que eu nunca desistiria dessa história — ela é o meu xodó. Então, como vocês devem saber, se tenho demorado é porque minha vida andou um pouco enrolada nesses últimos tempos. Mas eu estou voltando à ativa aos poucos, combinado?

* * *

**REVISÃO.**

Eu estou em um impasse, pessoal! Sinceramente não dá para avançar nessa história, se eu não começar a corrigir algumas coisas nela. Vocês podem achar tudo bacana, mas eu não acho. Sou perfeccionista demais, e por conta disso certas coisas estão me incomodando há algum tempo. Para quem não sabe, eu comecei a escrever _A Lua e a Cerejeira_ em meados de 2005. Naquela época, eu era uma verdadeira novata e um pouco imatura na escrita. Não que eu seja excelente hoje em dia, mas devo confessar que os capítulos melhoraram um pouquinho de qualidade durante todo esse tempo, certo?

Obviamente eu achei que seria melhor para todo mundo se vocês, leitores, não continuassem relendo a história orginal, já que os capítulos sofrerão grandes mudanças. A base, é claro, continuará a mesma, porém a maioria das cenas será modificada. Foi por esse motivo então que resolvi "apagar" todo o conteúdo da fanfic. Só não tive coragem de excluir tudo para recomeçar novamente, porque AMO os comentários que vocês sempre se preocuparam em me mandar, então nem ao menos cogitei a possibilidade de excluí-la daqui por conta do imenso trabalho que vocês sempre tiveram em me apoiar e tudo mais.

Está mais do que decidido que eu só postarei algo novo quando acabar essa revisão, tudo bem? Talvez eu demore um pouco mais do que havia previsto até então, mas estou fazendo de tudo para que a fic se torne muito melhor que a original. Além disso, seria de suma importância vocês lerem as novas mudanças quando já estiverem disponíveis, tá? Não vou querer ninguém perdido futuramente quando prosseguir de onde eu parei da última vez (Capítulo 17).

Vocês já devem saber que assim que disponibilizar algum conteúdo do capítulo é porque ele foi oficialmente revisado. Então, por favor, sejam bonzinhos e revisem, okay? Gostaria muito de saber como é que anda a aceitação da nova versão da história e tal.

* * *

Agora _A Lua e a Cerejeira_ tem um cantinho especial em meu livejournal. Se clicarem no link "extras" do meu profile nesse site, vocês serão imediatamente direcionados para lá. Eu sempre atualizarei com algumas curiosidades sobre os capítulos, trilha sonora para baixar, assim como as capas, tudo bem?

Para quem tem conta no site e quiser ser avisado sobre as atualizações dos capítulos basta me mandar uma review, tá? Já para aqueles que não tiverem conta, por favor, mandem um e-mail para mannuslytherin(arroba)gmail(ponto)com. O site tem a terrível mania de cortar informações de e-mail/links no corpo de mensagem da review. Ou então, vocês podem escrever do jeito que escrevi o meu aí em cima. É impressionante a quantidade de pessoas que me mandam review e não percebem esse corte. Prestem mais atenção, senão é praticamente impossível responder alguma coisa, combinado?

Um bom _2009_ para todos vocês, meus queridos! (:

Beijo, **Mannu Slytherin**.


End file.
